


Second Button

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: Minhyuk asks for Hyunwoo's gakuran second button.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this happened just because Mel tweeted it. I don't even know what I'm doing but this is un-beta and full of error and written in an hour. Let's call it drabble lol

“Have you seen Hyunwoo _senpai_?” the brunette asked a group of boys at the entrance. All of them shook their head.

 

Minhyuk sighed.

 

It was the last day of school and graduation day for the seniors. Minhyuk must find Hyunwoo, he had to say something to him before they all went to their own ways. The hall was crowded with students - seniors to be exact - gathering around and enjoying each other’s company while they’re still there.

Minhyuk dived into the ocean of black uniforms searching for that one specific tall, big built brunette with a short haircut that got the cutest eyes when he smiled.

Just when he was about to run to the stage and call the guy’s name using the microphone, the said guy was spotted on the other side of the stage, talking and laughing with a _blue slushie_ haired guy, that’s what Minhyuk called him since he dyed the tips of his blonde hair with blue.

Minhyuk face lightened up and a smile formed. He took a breath and made his way to Hyunwoo.

“Hyunwoo senpai” Minhyuk tapped Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

The said guy turned around and smiled as soon as he saw the boy.

“Can I talk with you outside?” he was looking anywhere but Hyunwoo, the nervousness was starting to take over him.

Hyunwoo was _weirded out_ by the sudden shyness of the usually bright and hyper Minhyuk, he was expecting the boy to jump on him and congratulate him for graduating. But he just brushed it off and nodded his head as a _yes_ sign.

 

 

“Hyunwoo senpai” Minhyuk’s eyes were glued to the ground, his palms were sweating and his heart was beating at a crazy pace “can I have your _gakuran_ second button” he could feel the heat was starting to crawl up to his face. His ears were already red.

“No” Hyunwoo answered, _short._

Minhyuk head shot up and his eyes finally met the big guy’s calm face. The boy’s face was a mix of confused, terrified and he was definitely about to cry.

“You already have something more than this mere button” Hyunwoo smiled, the kind of smile that Minhyuk always adored, the kind of smile that always made his heart skip a beat, the kind of smile that brightened up every single dark corner of his world.

As soon as the words hit his sense, Minhyuk’s face turned as red as a tomato. The words melted his heart “You cheesy bear” he playfully punched the big guy’s chest.

Hyunwoo chuckled. _How cute_. He thought. The boy in front him was so cute, so adorable, so precious he meant the world for Hyunwoo. He reached out his hand and ruffles the boy’s soft brunette locks.

Their eyes then locked onto each other, softly, lovingly staring at each other. Smiles naturally formed on their faces, _smiling like fools_. The air was unbearably sweet and romantic that made them ended up cracking up _, melodious laughs_.

Hyunwoo swore to god, he would never let that smile and that laugh to disappear from the boy. He would protect and love Minhyuk, the one who owned his _real second button_ forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Fish slap me


End file.
